dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki
, ½ |gender = Female |birthplace = The Royal Palace, Planet Nitro 001 |birth = April 11, 745 Age |death = August 22, 774 Age |birth power level = 6650 |max power level = 7,300,000,000 |pronouns = 私 (わたし), 私 (わたくし), オレ |height = 6'0" (fourth form), 7'0" (fifth form) |weight = 197.7 lbs. (fourth form), 249.3 lbs (fifth form) |hair = Black |eye = Magenta |rank = Empress of the |organizations = Nitro's Empire (745 - 766 Age) Yuki's Empire (766 - 774 Age) |food = Chal 'Mgan* |vehicle = Yuki's Spaceship |hobbies = Hunting down her father's killer, ruling the universe |family = Nitro (father) Chaiva (mother) Skall (half-brother) Chari (half-sister) Olivien (half-brother) (grandfather) Artachoc (grandfather) Ocra (grandmother) Arcterial (grand uncle) Icer (grand uncle) (uncle) (uncle) Haimaru (cousin) Raimie (cousin) (cousin) Hail (first cousin once removed) Polaria (first cousin once removed) Avalan (first cousin once removed) Glacial (first cousin once removed) Frost (first cousin once removed) }} Yuki (雪', Yuki) is the main villain of ''Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance. She is introduced in the chapter "Conflict Of Interest". She is the daughter of Nitro and Chaiva, who was conceived when the former raped the latter. Much like her father and uncles, she can transform to increase her power. Since she is a mix of two of the most powerful species in the universe, she easily rediscovered the fifth form. Overview '''Appearance Yuki's physical features are a mix of her mother's and her father's. She possesses the face and the overall physical body shape of her mother's, although has her father's ears and three-toed feet. Most of Yuki has a pale-peach skin color with lustrous indigo patches on her shoulders, forearms, shins, and below her breasts. Yuki's tail possesses the overall shape of her father's, but is covered in very-short brown fur. Yuki's scouter color is pink. 'Personality' Yuki has both the sophistication and planning abilities of her father and the emotional recklessness of her mother. She is positively deceitful, but smart. She has the ability to play people. Yuki is also a devoted fighter, and she has trained her entire life to become extremely powerful. Since she was raised into a very lavish lifestyle, Yuki is spoiled. When she loses (or begins to lose) at something, she will become very emotional and angry. She is known to kill servants who take too long or who provide poor service. Yuki's final transformation is very similar to that of her uncle, , with a four-spiked backwards-pointing crown, a mask that covers her mouth and nose, and an additional backward-pointing spike on each of her forearms. Yuki's hair also becomes golden and elongates, similar to that of a . History 'Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance' Yuki was the only daughter of Nitro, who was the son of . She inherited her father's empire after he was killed by Cuber. Since the death of her father, she spent almost all of her time scouring the universe, searching for any sign of Cuber. By the time of Cold Vengeance, she had destroyed much of her father's remaining empire searching for the Saiyan. She eventually found him on a Mrovian outpost, and she then lured him to her. Once she identified him, Yuki fought him with all her strength in her fourth form, easily overpowering the Saiyan. Just before she could kill him, however, Ledas, another Saiyan who had felt the power levels of Yuki and Cuber clashing, joined the fray. Recognizing her to be of Frieza's bloodline, he instantly sided with Cuber and attempted to fight off the Empress. This proved to be of little help, as he was easily defeated as well. After some time of fighting, Cuber found what he had come to the Mrovian outpost planet for in the first place: a Mrovian fusion device. He used it to fuse with Ledas and form Cubas. Even in her fifth form, Yuki was unable to stop the newly-created Saiyan warrior. She quickly panicked and searched for another way to win, aside from through using brute strength. She destroyed both Ledas' and Cuber's pods, then fired a Hypernova at Typhon in an attempt to destroy the planet. However, Cubas tracked her down before the planet exploded and cut her head off with an energy sword. She died moments before Typhon exploded. Transformations Like the other members of her father's race, Yuki possesses the ability to transform her body in radical ways. Because she also possesses the traits of a Saiyan from her mother's side, each transformation functions somewhat like a Super Saiyan transformation as well. Fourth Form Like her uncle, Cooler, Yuki prefers to use this form as her standard form. Since Yuki has spent most of her time in this form, she is most comfortable using it to battle. Fifth Form Yuki rarely showcases this form. She will only use it against opponents that she cannot best in her fourth form. Despite this form being very powerful, Yuki does not have much experience in using it. Because of this, Yuki can have a hard time controlling her energy consumption in this state. She has never shown it to any of her own soldiers. Techniques * * * *Death Surge *Hypernova * * * * *Snow Blades *Stun Explosion Trivia *Like her father, uncles, and grandfather, Yuki's name is a pun on things related to cold. Yuki (雪) is the Japanese word for snow. **The Chal 'Mgan (above) is a type of deep-sea squid that lives deep in the oceans of Planet Nitro 001. It is about 50 feet long, translucent, and covered in barb-wire-like skin. Because it lives so deep in the oceans, it is rarely seen or consumed by air-breathing species. Yuki was given some as a small child and developed a taste for the food. Since then, she has had deep sea divers hunt Chal 'Mgan for her nearly everyday. She carries a large supply of the space squid on her spaceship at all times. Obviously, this is Yuki's favorite food. *Yuki is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. She is available in both her Fourth form, and hybrid Fifth Form. *Yuki's theme is Viva La Vida. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Canon Respecting Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Transformation users Category:Arcosians Category:Arcosians Category:Dead Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters with Tails Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Cold family member Category:Ice-jin Category:Ice'jin Category:Icejin Category:Daughter Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrid Category:Transformation Users